


I Know This Is Belated (I Love You Back)

by sarahatthecrisco



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Like, Lots of kissing, M/M, a lot of it, everyone just wants chan's affection, jisung is the biggest baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahatthecrisco/pseuds/sarahatthecrisco
Summary: “Did you just-” Changbin began, pointing his chopsticks at Jeongin accusingly. Jeongin looked up, a light blush on the top of his cheeks, but grinning all the same.“Sungie-hyung said Channie-hyung gives kisses now,” the youngest shrugged, picking up his spoon. “And I think he deserves them, so.”“Oh, does he now?” Minho asked, looking up at Chan and wiggling his eyebrows. Chan narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, hands on his hips.“Absolutely not. No. Jisung, why are you such a snake?”“I'm a Gryffindor, actually,” Jisung replied through a mouthful of food, “but thanks for asking.”aka: seven times someone wanted a kiss, and one time Chan wanted one back.





	I Know This Is Belated (I Love You Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633816) by [ziiico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziiico/pseuds/ziiico). 



> I read this fic about everyone wanting to kiss Jeongin and thought "okay but Chan doesn't even like skinship that much..."
> 
> and then this happened.

To the outside world, Bang Chan was the near perfect image of a leader. He was self proclaimed dad, well organized, writer and producer, and cooked for his members - or, as he affectionately called them, his children. He had his silly moments, but he worked hard and took good care of everyone. What the outside world didn't know was how badly the rest of the group wanted to baby their leader and just smother him in affection.

Despite almost everyone being younger than him, Chan just had a way of making them all incredibly soft for him. He was almost always smiling, even when he was trying to be serious, and had such adorable, pinchable cheeks. At any given moment he'd randomly burst into song, and he always knew what to say to make them feel better without even being prompted. Their only problem?

Bang Chan was not big on physical affection.

If someone was having a rough day, he was more than willing to cuddle, and he was quite fond of hugs, but he wasn't like the rest of the group. Snuggles for the hell of it were rare, hand holding just because they could was nearly unheard of, and Jisung and Minho’s special brand of _kissing is great and can totally be platonic_ was absolutely out of the question. Sure, the rest of the boys had each other, being the cuddle monsters that they were, but they wanted their leader’s affection too.

 

_one: felix_

 

“It's not fair!” Jisung began whining for the third time that day. “Channie-hyung has such pretty lips! But I can hardly even get a snuggle out of him!”

Minho nodded in agreement from where he laid on the couch, and even Hyunjin murmured in affirmation. “It'd be so nice to kiss Chan-hyung.”

“Why does hyung hate us? Why doesn't he ever want to love on me?”

“What am I, vegetable gimbap?” Minho grumbled, glaring at Jisung. 

The younger took a moment to look guilty, then smirked. “It's not the same.”

“You little-” Minho flung himself off the couch and onto Jisung, tickling the younger boy while littering his face with kisses. Felix and Hyunjin ignored Jisung’s screeching, knowing better than to get involved.

“It would be nice if Channie-hyung gave us more physical affection,” Felix mumbled. Jisung and Minho immediately halted their squabble, glaring at the younger.

“Chan literally hugs you the most,” Minho spat out, leaping onto Felix instead. “Tell us your secrets!”

“Yeah, why do you get cuddles!?” Jisung agreed, cheering on the sidelines as Minho began to make Felix giggle.

“I don't know!” Felix shouted breathily, reaching out to Hyunjin. “Help me!”

“No,” Hyunjin pouted, crossing his arms. “Make Channie-hyung love us more.”

“Why is someone killing Felix?” Just then, their hyung in question popped his head around the doorway, eyeing Felix and Minho warily.

Minho halted his tickle assault, climbing off of Felix and then rolling him toward the doorway. “Go! Do it!”

Chan looked wildly confused, as if he wanted to ask, but feared doing so. “Should… should I go?”

“Channie-hyung,” Felix said slowly, getting up off the floor and walking toward the other boy. Chan took a step away from the doorway, watching Felix carefully. “Hyung, can I have a hug?”

“No,” Chan answered firmly, taking another step backwards. “For some reason, I don't trust you.”

“Why do you hate us!?” Jisung wailed, sprawling out across the floor. Chan turned to smile fondly at the boy, giving Felix the opportunity to surge forward and wrap his arms around his hyung’s neck.

“You- alright,” Chan laughed, letting his hands rest on Felix's hips.

“Channie-hyung,” Felix mumbled, rubbing his nose against Chan's cheek. “I’m going through hyung affection withdrawals.”

“I don't see how that's possible with Minho around,” Chan teased, cracking up as Minho scoffed at him. “What's the problem? You're always cuddling someone.”

“But not you,” Felix whined louder, now brushing his lips against Chan's cheek. Either the older boy hadn't noticed, or he just wasn't complaining. A good sign.

“I think you'll be okay.” He squeezed Felix's hips, then wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist momentarily. “You won't die if I go a day without touching you.”

“I will,” Felix insisted, leaning up on his toes to press his forehead to Chan's. Chan sucked in a breath, and Felix could hear Hyunjin and Minho laughing behind him, but he'd already come so far. “I'm so far behind on my Channie-hyung affection, you need to make it up to me right now.” Chan was looking at him warily again, but he had a soft smile on his lips, and it looked so pretty Felix couldn't help himself. Closing the last couple inches of the gap, he pressed his lips to his hyung's, reveling in the way Chan's fingers flexed against his hips before the older boy pulled away.

“Felix…” Chan sighed out, slightly breathless as he looked at the younger boy with wide eyes.

“Don't let me go so long without your love, next time,” Felix insisted as he finally detached himself from Chan. “Then I won't have to catch up so quickly.”

With that Minho and Hyunjin began cackling behind him, full on rolling around the floor, while Jisung began to wail again about the unfairness of it all. Chan brought a hand up to cover his face, mumbled something about maknaes, and promptly left the room.

 

_two: jisung_

 

If he had been paying attention, Chan would have been suspicious. Jisung had been moody all day, not joking around as much and getting much more snippy when someone messed up at practice. Most of them attributed it to Minho fawning over Jeongin and ignored him, but Chan was genuinely worried.

Once they'd finished all their rehearsals for the day, he ushered them all into cars back to the dorm, being sure to sit beside Jisung and sling an arm over his shoulder. The smaller boy promptly curled into him as the car took off, and didn't leave his side even after they'd arrived back at the dorms. After dinner and showers Jisung still hovered, tucking himself under Chan's arm as Chan read on the sofa, staying even after everyone else went to bed.

“Alright,” Chan sighed once Changbin had finally bid them goodnight. He put his book down on the table and turned, making Jisung sit up and look at him. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing,” Jisung huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Chan snorted, shaking his head.

“Wanna try again?”

A pout formed on Jisung's lips, and the boy leaned back, causing Chan to shuffle closer to him. Jisung narrowed his eyes at his hyung, but Chan refused to move, waiting for him to explain what was wrong. The two had a staring contest for a few moments before Jisung cracked, shoving his hands into his lap and lowering his gaze as he mumbled.

Chan blinked, not having heard a word, and asked him to repeat it. Jisung sighed, then looked up at him through his lashes. “Can you kiss me?”

Spluttering, Chan finally moved out of Jisung's space. “W-what?”

“I want a kiss, hyung!” Jisung whined, his pout coming back out in full force. “You kissed Felix!”

“Felix kissed me,” Chan insisted, eyes still wide at the request. “Why do you people think kissing friends is normal!?” 

“It's only weird if you make it weird!” Jisung cried out, scooting closer to Chan. “Your lips are so pretty, can I please kiss them?”

Chan was aware his face had probably gone perfectly blank, but really? “You want a kiss because my lips are pretty?”

“Yes!” 

“Hyunjin has pretty lips, too.”

“I've already kissed him,” Jisung frowned, ignoring Chan's exasperated sigh of _of course you did_ , “he's not very good.”

Chan brought his fingertips to his temples, groaning slightly and wishing his bandmates were more normal. “Is this why you've been moody all day?”

“Yep,” Jisung nodded, looking unreasonably proud of himself. “Hyung doesn't love on us enough, so I deserve a kiss.”

Groaning, Chan hung his head. “Why did I let Felix do that?” He sighed to himself, then looked back up. “Fine, but this is a one time thing.”

“Yes!” Jisung practically shouted, throwing himself into Chan's arms. “You're the best, this is the best!” Without any more warning, the younger boy leaned down and captured Chan's lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, barely above a gentle peck, but Jisung held him there for far longer than Chan expected, fingers brushing over Chan's neck gently. When he pulled away, he wore a bright smile, and left a peck on Chan's nose as well.

“Thank you Channie-hyung,” he said happily, jumping up off the sofa. “It was a really good kiss!”

With that, Jisung bound out of the room, finally off to bed, and Chan let himself fall onto the sofa. When had his life gotten so weird?

 

_three: jeongin_

 

As it turned out, his life was not done being weird. He woke up early the next morning to make breakfast for the boys, setting the soup to a low temperature before digging everything else out of the fridge. The boys filed into the kitchen slowly, each of them looking less and less awake as the kitchen filled up, though they all thanked him kindly when Chan handed them a plate and a glass of juice.

Hyunjin, second to last entering the kitchen, was practically scowling as he entered and bypassed his plate in favor of wrapping his arms around Chan. The older boy frowned, already wary of ‘00 line, but held him by the waist all the same.

“You okay?” He asked softly, rubbing the younger boy's back. Hyunjin nodded against his chest, but made no effort to move any further.

“Tired,” he mumbled into Chan's shirt, nestling his forehead against Chan's shirt. “So, so tired.” 

“Have some tea, it'll make you feel better. Two days until break day,” Chan reminded him, shuffling their linked bodies toward the kettle and pouring a mug. “Come on Hyunjinnie, you can do it.”

“Don't wanna,” Hyunjin mumbled into his chest, though he separated himself from his hyung all the same, taking the mug and shoving the entire teabag into it. Chan barely refrained from laughing, watching the little paper tab float at the top, and grabbed the last two plates to set at the table.

“Morning!” Jeongin called as he came down the hall. “Is Hyunjin out here yet?”

“Unfortunately,” Hyunjin replied, glaring above his half-steeped mug. 

“Good, I thought you fell asleep in the shower!” The youngest completely ignored Hyunjin's mood, making his way to the last place at the table where Chan was setting a plate down.

“Eat, little one,” Chan teased, pinching his cheek. “You're still a growing boy.”

“Thank you Chan-hyung!” Jeongin told him happily. Chan waited for him to sit down, but instead the boy walked right up to him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before turning back to the table. “This looks amazing.”

“You-” Chan spluttered, staring down at Jeongin, who was completely ignoring him in favor of taking a deep drink of his juice. Felix snorted at the end of the table, while both Seungmin and Changbin stared.

“Did you just-” Changbin began, pointing his chopsticks at Jeongin accusingly. Jeongin looked up, a light blush on the top of his cheeks, but grinning all the same.

“Sungie-hyung said Channie-hyung gives kisses now,” the youngest shrugged, picking up his spoon. “And I think he deserves them, so.”

“Oh, does he now?” Minho asked, looking up at Chan and wiggling his eyebrows. Chan narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, hands on his hips.

“Absolutely not. No. Jisung, why are you such a snake?” 

“I'm a Gryffindor, actually,” Jisung replied through a mouthful of food, “but thanks for asking.”

Woojin outright laughed, and Chan glared at him, full of betrayal. “You're supposed to be on my side.”

“What are you gonna do?” Woojin asked, smirking up at their leader. “Kiss me?”

The table rang out with laughter, and Chan had to step back into the kitchen before he throttled any of them. He was surrounded by snakes.

 

_four: minho_

 

Practice was going well, despite how brutal it was.

They were all learning a new dance routine, and misery was practically floating off them all in waves at the sheer difficulty. Everyone in the group was a talented dancer, but as they neared their break, Chan watched as exhaustion and desperation showed on all their faces. 

“Alright,” their choreographer finally told them, clapping his hands. “Take fifteen, you've earned it. Be sure to stretch.” Jisung and Jeongin promptly fell to the floor, rolling around and whining to each other. Woojin collapsed into a nearby chair, and even Felix propped himself against a wall, breathing heavily. Being the softie that he was, Chan felt an overwhelming amount of pity for his hardworking boys.

“Hyunjin,” he said gently, watching as the younger boy took a deep drink of water. “Come with me for a few minutes?”

Hyunjin frowned slightly, wiping his damp bangs from his face, but nodded and followed Chan out of the rehearsal room. The eldest lead them down the hall towards the stairs, and Hyunjin let out a small huff. “Where are we going?”

“Everyone's working so hard,” Chan began, making his way down to the lobby. “I figured we could pick up some ice lollies.”

Hyunjin squealed, his exhaustion quickly fading into excitement at the thought of the treat. “Really!?” 

“No, I'm lying to you,” Chan laughed, pushing open the front door. “Come on, hurry up.”

They hurried down to the corner shop and straight to the small bin of individual ice creams. It took a bit to find everyone's favorite flavors, but they paid for the popsicles and were out in no time. Chan allowed Hyunjin to start on his, pulling the tab for the younger and grinning fondly as Hyunjin hummed around his treat. 

Making their way back to the practice room, Chan opened the door slowly to be met with squeaks and laughter. Changbin had Felix pinned to the floor, tickling the poor boy into submission, while Minho and Jisung were laughing at them from a safe distance.

“Oh, you seem busy,” Chan said loudly, causing them all to stop. “I guess you don't want your treat then.”

“What!?” Seungmin rushed up and peeked into Chan's bag, then cheered. “Ice lollies, really!?”

“Yes,” the leader laughed, handing the bag to Seungmin before the inevitable rush of excited boys knocked him over. “You're working really hard, and you all looked so tired. I thought a morale boost was in order.”

He received a small chorus of _thank you hyung!_ as Seungmin distributed the treats, unable to keep the smile off his face as the younger ones ripped open their treat in excitement. Chan didn't think anything of it as Minho bound past him and towards Hyunjin, and maybe he should have.

“Thank you ‘jinnie!” Minho told the younger boy cheerfully, wrapping his arms around the boy and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Hyunjin let out a giggle, making a few of the other boys laugh as Minho rounded on Chan.

“No, no please-” Chan started, but Minho flung himself at his hyung all the same.

“Thank you, Channie,” Minho told him firmly as he reached out to cup Chan's face in his hands. Chan tried to pout his way out of it, but Minho simply scrunched his nose cutely before leaning in and connecting their mouths.

He wasn't nearly as gentle as the other boys, not that Chan expected him to be. Minho kissed firmly, with purpose, sucking gently on Chan's lower lip just before he pulled away. Then he began to laugh.

“Why!” Chan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Why me!?”

“You were right Jisung,” Minho continued laughing as he finally accepted his popsicle from Seungmin. “Hyung gives good kisses.” Chan whined some more, but it was unheard above the sound of Jisung and Minho high-fiving.

 

_five: changbin_

 

Nighttime - the only sort of peace Chan got in the day. Normally he'd still be in the studio, but between interviews and dance rehearsals, he decided to let it go for a night and sneak off to his room instead. Increasingly wary of his members after the last couple weeks, he snuck off when no one was looking, tumbling into bed and pulling the covers up as if he'd be chased if he took too long.

Chan had almost forgotten what it was like to rest out of desire rather than necessity. Scrunching down further into his mattress, he pulled out his phone to watch some youtube, contentment and relaxation quickly washing over him.

Changbin came in not long after, mumbling a small goodnight before throwing himself into the bed across the room. Chan chuckled softly as he offered the boy a goodnight as well, flicking off the light before turning back to his phone. The room was quiet save for the music videos he was watching, though he could hear Changbin occasionally rustling in the sheets.

“Hyung?” He heard from across the room a few minutes later. Chan paused his video and looked up to see Changbin sitting up in bed, a small frown on his lips.

“Yeah?”

“I can't sleep,” the younger boy admitted softly. It wasn't often anymore, but there were still nights when exhaustion couldn't overcome the quiet and darkness. 

Chan flipped up his covers, then patted the space beside him. “Come on, then.” It took a few moments for Changbin to accept the help, but then he made his way across the room, slipping beneath Chan's covers. Changbin squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, before deciding to turn on his side, throwing an arm over Chan's waist and pressing his face to Chan's collarbone.

“Better?” Chan asked him gently, brushing the boy's hair from his forehead. Changbin nodded slightly, hair tickling Chan's neck.

“Mhm, thank you,” he mumbled against Chan's skin. He brought his head up for a moment, eyeing his hyung curiously, then leaned forward to press their mouths together in a quick, chaste kiss. “Thank you, hyung.”

Chan stared blankly for a moment, then laughed as he started to play his video again. “I trusted you,” he said softly, making Changbin huff a small laugh against his collar.

“That was your first mistake,” Changbin muttered back, and Chan could practically feel the smile against his skin. He wasn't getting used to it, but he had to admit that here in the dark, quiet save for a sweet ballad playing from the tiny speakers, Chan didn't mind the affection so much.

 

_six: hyunjin_

 

Chan should have known; it was only a matter of time. 

In the thick of a comeback he'd been busier than ever, rushing around during the day and working hard on mixing and editing late into the night, and he hadn't had much time to spend with the boys during their free hours. For the most part they all kept each other entertained, but Chan knew he was in trouble when he heard the words ‘hyung's affection’ once again being thrown around.

“What now?” He sighed as he stared at the pile of boys cuddled up on the sofa. Luckily Minho was squished between Jisung and Jeongin, so he was safe from that front, and Felix - the one whining - had a lap full of Changbin. He might get out of this alive.

“I'm being neglected of Channie-hyung love again,” Felix threatened, pouting deeply. Chan huffed and rolled his eyes, and Felix reached up to rub at the apples of his cheeks. “Neglected,” he repeated firmly, wiping away the makeup covering his freckles.

“Changbin, if you let him up, so help me god-”

“On it, boss!” Changbin saluted him, then wrapped himself more tightly around Felix, pinning the younger boy to the arm of the couch despite his cries.

“But hyung!”

This one came from Hyunjin, tucked into Seungmin's side but his movement was not hindered. Chan pressed his lips together in a small frown: Hyunjin was the next person he was well and truly afraid of attacking him.

“Once I finish this next mix, I'll be free for a bit,” Chan explained, hiking his backpack further up onto his shoulder. “You can live without me a little longer.”

“What if we can't!?” Hyunjin demanded, sitting upright. _Oh no,_ Chan thought, taking a step toward the hallway, _it's happening._

“Hyunjinnie, I promise once I'm done I'll be right out,” he insisted, edging slowly out of the room. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes, and he knew he'd been caught.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin sighed, getting up slowly but bursting into a run across the room. Chan turned to escape but wasn't nearly quick enough; Hyunjin had his arms around the older boy in seconds, tugging him back towards the center of the room by his waist. “Hyung, why won't you love me?”

“You are the biggest cuddle bug in the group,” Chan groaned, trying to push Hyunjin off of him to no avail. “Surely you're still getting all the affection you could possibly need.”

“Not from you!” Hyunjin insisted, snuggling closer. Chan could hear laughter from the couch, but was too occupied with the monkey on his back to deal with them. He'd get to them later.

“Jinnie please, I swear I'm almost done with work, I-” Hyunjin jerked to the side, and Chan narrowly avoided him, a kiss landing just below his ear instead. “Hyunjin, please!”

“Everyone else got to kiss you, Channie-hyung!” Hyunjin whined, using all the aegyo he could muster to look and sound as cute as possible.

“Not me!” Seungmin piped from the chair, Chan breathing a sigh of relief at his words until he added, “at least, not yet.”

“Not helping, Minnie!” Chan whined as he tried to break his arms free from Hyunjin's grasp. Seungmin just laughed at him, nearly rolling off his chair. Traitor.

“I'll never ask anything of you again hyung,” Hyunjin insisted, rocking his hyung dramatically side to side. “Please, please, please?”

Chan spared a moment to wonder when the hell all his maknaes got tall enough to manhandle him, then sighed. “Fine, god. Just make it quick, I have work to do.”

Now there was cheering from the couch, which Chan resolutely decided to ignore as Hyunjin finally released his hold in order to grab Chan by the shoulders instead. He leaned in quickly, a little too quickly Chan realised in a panic, and the older boy braced himself.

Hyunjin seemed to have no awareness of just how plush his own mouth was. He kissed with fervor, pressing harder than necessary, which wasn't great when one considered how full Chan's own lips were. He leaned back, sighing and accepting the controversy he was about to cause.

“Hyunjinnie,” Chan began, though he was relieved to see Hyunjin had apparently enjoyed himself. “You can't- you gotta take it slower. Your lips are too full to kiss like that.” 

Hyunjin frowned at the criticism. “I- I'm sorry hyung. I didn't…” He bit his lower lip, eyes downcast, and Chan picked up a stray pillow to throw at a laughing Jisung.

“Just… slower,” Chan told him softly, raising Hyunjin's chin to make the boy look at him again. “Like this.” He connected their mouths again, tilting Hyunjin's chin slightly so their lips slotted together far better than the first time around. He added a small amount of pressure and Hyunjin took his lead, leaning in more but not nearly as aggressively this time.

“That's not fair!” Chan heard Jisung shriek, and he leaned back to see the younger boy throw himself onto the floor. “Hyung didn't kiss me back!”

“He didn't have to,” Felix teased, gasping as Hyunjin took a running leap toward the sofa. “Jinnie, no, I'm sorry!”

“You know what that means, right?” Minho added, extracting himself from Jeongin's grasp. Chan's eyes widened in horror, but Minho turned the other direction instead. “Hyunjinnie is gonna be a good kisser now!”

With that, Minho threw himself over Jeongin to the other end of the couch, causing Changbin to scream about being smushed and Jisung to yell about wanting to be first. Chan took the opportunity to escape, wondering not for the first time if dating bans were actually a good idea. Sure they focused on their music, but maybe his members could stand to get out a little.

 

_seven: seungmin_

 

Chan made an effort to be outside a five foot radius of Seungmin at all times. Initially he hadn't been worried about being cornered by the young boy, but his comment a few days previous paired with the fact he was the biggest savage in the entire group had Chan incredibly on edge. He figured he was being obvious, but if it helped him escape, he honestly didn't care. 

It was fairly easy, considering how busy they were. They were too preoccupied at performances to mess with each other, and in interviews he just had to keep at least one person between them. He hid in his studio after rehearsal, until far after he knew Seungmin had gone to bed.

Except the hiding eventually caught up with him.

After a performance for MNET, he was beyond exhausted, lack of sleep hitting him like a freight train. Without thinking, he climbed into one of the cars back to the dorm first, shuffled his way into a back seat, then promptly passed out. Being horizontal for the first time in ten hours had felt so amazing, he hadn't thought of the potential consequences.

It seemed like only minutes until he was being gently shook, a soft muttering telling him he had to get up. His eyes were bleary as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and he let whoever it was lead him out of the car and into the dorms.

Unwisely, he continued following the soft voice through the house toward his bedroom, eyelids far too heavy to focus on anything except not tripping over his own feet. He was lead to his bed and pushed to sit on the edge of it, then clothes were pressed into his grasp. By the time he fully opened his eyes to look around, his room was empty, and he breathed out a sigh of relief as he changed.

He took a quick minute to wash his face and brush his teeth, then made his way back to his bedroom, completely giving up for the day. His door creaked open again, but he couldn’t be bothered to see who it was, already too cozy between the blankets.

“You okay, hyung?” A voice called to him gently. 

He hummed slightly in affirmation, then realized it probably wasn't loud enough. “Yeah, just tired.”

“Yeah, that will happen,” the voice answered, amused. The door creaked a bit more, and he assumed whoever it was had left. Turning over, Chan lay on his back, bringing an arm up and under his pillow, wishing sleep would come to him soon. The only thing he got, however, was a slight but firm pressure against his forehead, then his mouth, causing his eyes to fly open.

“Wh- how!?” He sat up straight and was greeted with bright laughter. Beside him, Seungmin stood slightly hunched over, hand over his mouth as he giggled.

“I knew you were avoiding me,” Seungmin answered, smile nearly blinding as he brought his hand back down. “So I had to kiss you on principle.”

“I'm telling PD-nim you can't do ASC anymore,” Chan threatened, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. Seungmin just laughed again, shrugging.

“You used to tell me I was too quiet. Go to sleep hyung, I promise I won't bother you again.” Seungmin poked Chan square in the middle of his forehead, then giggled again and left the room. Chan fell back against the mattress, swearing up and down he was going to fight Park Jimin for corrupting one of his maknae.

 

_+one: woojin_

 

Sighing heavily, Chan rubbed his eyes before trying to focus on the screen again. He knew it was late, and he should just go to bed, but the mix he was putting together was so close to perfect, he didn't have the heart to give up yet.

Chan picked up his coffee cup, only to realize for the third time that hour it was completely empty. He really had to finish soon, else he'd fall asleep in front of his computer. Again. He took a deep breath, then hit the play button again, trying his best to listen carefully to what needed to be fixed.

Out of nowhere, hands came to rest on his shoulder gently. Due to the events of the last month, Chan jumped, flying out of his seat to see who was sneaking up on him. “God, Woojin, you scared me.”

Woojin laughed gently. “Chan, it's been hours. You need to rest.”

Chan narrowed his eyes at the eldest, a hand coming up to press against his erratic heart. “It's almost done, I promise.”

Shaking his head, Woojin reached a hand out. “You need to sleep first. No one cares how fast it gets done; your health is more important.” Chan eyed his hand warily, and Woojin snickered. “I'm not trying anything.”

“Uh huh,” Chan rolled his eyes, but saved his project anyway. “Not that you have to corner me to do so.”

“Oh I heard about Hyunjin,” Woojin nodded as he packed Chan's backpack. “No shame with any of those kids. I'm not here for kisses though. You just really need to sleep.”

Once the computer was off, Chan paused to watch as Woojin shoved pens and his hoodie into his backpack. The older boy was wearing a soft sweater, stretched tight over his ever-expanding shoulders, and Chan sucked in a small breath. “No kisses?”

“None,” Woojin agreed easily. “I don't know why they keep attacking you like that, that's not your love language and they know it.”

Chan bit his lower lip, unaware Woojin had paid so much attention to him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Woojin shrugged softly as he crossed the room to grab Chan's notebooks. “You prefer words of affirmation, though acts of service make you soft as all hell.” Woojin laughed a little to himself as he stacked the notebooks, and Chan blinked in surprised. He and Woojin had always been close, being the oldest two in the group, but he hadn't thought they spent that much time together. 

“And yours is?” Chan found himself asking, completely zoned out as he watched Woojin grin to himself and begin shoving the notebooks into the backpack. The older boy zipped the bag shut then paused, staring down at it.

“Physical touch. I just… I'm the oldest, so no one wants to bother me, and I feel weird asking for it, y'know?” Woojin frowned slightly, then his lips perked back up into a smile. “Ready to go?”

Chan was not, in fact, ready to go. Out of everyone, he always felt the most comfortable with Woojin, and hearing the boy talk about how no one understood his love for physical affection was hitting him in a way he didn't expect. 

He kept his mouth shut as Woojin walked back over and set the backpack in the computer chair, then looked at him. “Channie? Are you spacing again? I told you, you need to sleep more.”

Chan could feel the corners of his mouth turning down, feeling irrationally upset that Woojin would keep something like that from them. He knew the other boy would start to worry about him, but he had no idea how to phrase his question.

“Woojinnie,” he said softly, not expecting the other boy to immediately look at him with a curious expression. He swallowed his sudden nervousness. “You should tell everyone.”

Woojin's eyes widened in surprise, before he schooled his face back to his normal expression, shrugging his shoulders. “It's not a big deal. I know they care about me; I don't need Hyunjin or Jisung kissing me to know that.”

Chan nodded, pursing his lips. It was stupid, and he knew he was going to regret it, but he opened his mouth anyway. “Or me?”

He finally seemed to genuinely surprise the other boy. Woojin's jaw fell slightly, eyes widening again, and he seemed incapable of recovering this time. His eyes searched Chan's face, probably looking for a lie or a joke, as his tongue ran over his lower lip slowly. “You…” Woojin paused, seeming to consider his words. “You hate when the kids kiss you.”

He let out a laugh, unable to stop himself, and the room suddenly felt less thick with the seriousness. “Maybe so,” he agreed easily. “But you… I think I might be okay if it was you.”

Woojin finally frowned, looking mildly upset. “Don't say things you don't mean,” he said softly, searching Chan's eyes once again. Chan was beginning to feel pressure under the scrutiny, but he'd come too far; he couldn't back out now. 

Pushing the computer chair out of the way, he stepped closer to Woojin, leaving enough space should the other want to walk away. “I mean it. I'd kiss you, if you let me.”

Taking a small step back, Woojin frowned at him again, eyes still wide and searching. Of course Chan had read him wrong - in a singular moment of compounding emotions, he'd managed to scare the one member of the group he could completely trust. Groaning to himself, Chan lifted a hand and pressed it to his forehead, turning away. “I'm sorry, you're not- You just came here to get me, and I-”

Woojin grabbed his arm then, pulling it down as he crowded Chan against the computer desk. “Do you mean it?” He asked firmly, pressing his thigh against Chan's knee, making him fall against the desk, eyes blown wide. “Are you serious about this?”

“Have I agreed to anything else that has happened to me in the last month?” Chan asked in return, causing Woojin to let out a small snort of amusement. “Honestly? It's always only been you.”

A soft smile crossed Woojin's lips, and the older boy glanced down shyly as he released Chan's arm and placed his hands on the younger boy's hips instead. Looking back up, his eyelashes fluttered slightly, the corner of his mouth crooking up further. “Do it, then.”

Chan took a moment to comprehend what he’d been given permission to do. Woojin was looking at him with so much hope, his tongue wetting gently plumped lips. Chan's eyes followed the motion, a hand coming up to cup Woojin's cheek. His other hand rested atop those broad, beautiful shoulders, and the feeling of strong muscle beneath his fingertips told him he couldn't hold back any longer.

Leaning in to close the gap, Chan met Woojin's mouth with his own, gentle at first. This being the first kiss he'd actually wanted in months, he wanted to savor it, running his fingers over Woojin's jawline slowly. After a few moments the older boy must have decided otherwise, as he pressed in closer to Chan, their hips flush against each other as he tilted his head and ran his tongue along the seam of Chan's lips.

Chan gave in easily, sighing against Woojin's mouth. Woojin ran his tongue against the tip of Chan's own gently, then pulled back enough to grip Chan's lower lip between his teeth. He tugged a little, then pressed back in with just his lips, and Chan knew this was the kiss he wanted all along. They continued for a few minutes, pushing and pulling each other, before finally separating with mirroring grins.

“You still need to sleep,” Woojin muttered against his neck, pressing another kiss below his ear, then one to his jawline. “You've been awake far too long.”

“I don't know if I can sleep now,” Chan admitted teasingly, head falling back as Woojin pressed fluttering kisses down his neck. “I don't know if you know this, but my roommate is a heavy sleeper.”

“Is he?” Woojin asked, sucking at a patch of skin on Chan's collarbone, making the younger boy groan aloud. “In that case, I might be convinced to say the night.”

“You might?” Woojin hummed an affirmation against his adam's apple, tracing his lips back up to Chan's jaw. Chan sighed loudly, leaning away from Woojin's lips to look the boy in the eye instead. “I guess I'll just have to be more convincing?”

Woojin tried to hold back a grin and nodded, squeezing Chan's hips. Chan let out a small gasp, then reconnected their mouths easily. He probably wouldn't sleep much, but he had a feeling he'd wake up with plenty of energy anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I was incredibly nervous about getting into this fandom, but then I saw ao3 is full of soft kissing fics and _hell yeahhhhhh_. I love my soft sons so much and all you other writers inspired me to actually give it a go, so thank you!
> 
> And big thanks to everyone who read it! It's been a while since I've written anything this long, and I've gone dialogue heavy again, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
